clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Losthope/History
History In the Original Series First Generation Hope makes his first appearance as he is hiding behind a blackberry tree of the palace's garden, observing his sister and the for him unknown princess of BeastClan, who visits Almaria. When the two mention the garden's trees in their conversation, he leaves his hideout and faces the two, asking them to not touch his precious trees. He gets introduced by Lafia as her younger brother and the prince of Almaria and shortly after follows them into the dining room, where he gets forced to bring the two of them tea. Listening to the conversation about the clans the two girls have, he gets some informations and leaves few minutes later to go back to his own room. ... Second Generation ... Hope runs down to the kitchen in the basement floor to see Origami who is preparing the brunch at this moment. As Origami lets a pot fall down, Hope finds her and asks her if she was busy for the rest of the day. They decide to go outside after Origami changes into a pretty red dress. After she is finished, the maid walks outside where Hope is waiting for her along with his two dogs, who take the two to a hole in the wall that surrounds Almaria. When they climb through the hole, Hope asks her when she left the clan the last time. As he gets as answer that she only visited her garden, they make a promise to spend more time together outside so they could see more of the territory both of them don't know much about yet. The two of them eventually reach a lake, that Lafia had been talking about to her brother from time to time. Hope talks about how he remembered the lakes from his childhood and that this one is the only lake which is still filled with water. Amazed by the strength of the lake in these dry times Origami looks inside and wishes she could be as strong. Compared to her Hope acts negative and explains that he always saw it like it is just waiting for its end, referencing to his own fate. He gets lost in thoughts and sits down at the lake, his friend joining him seconds later. The two come to talk about death. Out of curiosity, Hope asks her if she is scared of it, admitting he actually is himself. Now fully opening up, he admits that he always is afraid of just being dead in one second to another. Origami manages to give him some courage by showing him how much he means to her, which causes the young prince to tell her about how important she is for him and that he does not want her to ever change. He understands that his way to think about friendship always had been wrong. Being happy again Origami asks him if she should try to fly again, which ends up in a flying scene which makes both of them smile again. As Hope compliments her with how pretty she was, she blushes deep red and the two start to fool around again. Afterwards they continue their walk which now ends on a wide meadow. Like the other times their talk ends up in deeper topics and they wonder about what they would wish for, if they had a free wish. Hope starts about dying again and begs Origami to stop being a friend of him, but she refuses to, explaining him how much she liked him and that she would stay by his side no matter what. Seeing this makes him wonder if he ever could change his sisters mind on him. Enjoying the land around them they decide to meet up again some day and have a picnic. Hope wants to show Origami a last place though and asks her to take the road over the hills, where they fly to in the end. They then land on top of the hill and walk down while Hope exitedly talks about how much time they will spend from now on together and what fun they will have as he suddenly freezes, his eyes going black. Hope eventually collapses at the hill, shocking Origami to the fullest. She brings him back to the clan where she is seen by a guard and Hope's sister, who immediately yells at the Rune after she has landed. Together with a servant, Hope is brought back to his room by Origami, where he gets medicine from the healer Hadou-ho and is diagnosed with a far phase of the stigma, which would attack his heart and brain by time. Having only weeks left, Hope gets a stronger medicine which forces him to wake up later on. He asks what had been going on and receives the answer from his dear friend, as suddenly his mother Prismcrown enters the room. Shaken to the core by the situation she makes him a warrior, calling him "Losthope". Due the hate Hope feels for his new name, he asks Origami to call him by his real name for the first time. The scene ends when Hope asks her to sleep in his bed for the night, so he won't be alone. Category:Character Subpages